1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical imaging system, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to an optical imaging system and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile terminals with high-end specifications, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers and wearable apparatus, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical systems.
With the popularity of the mobile terminals, the demand for the optical system and the requirement for high specification increase gradually. Other conventional compact optical systems with five-element lens structure are developed to enhance resolution and image quality. However, the conventional optical system is unable to satisfy the requirements for large field of view and compact size simultaneously. Furthermore, the refractive power is overloaded on a single lens element so that it is unfavorable for the molding manufacturing.